


i can't think straight with you

by moonchildrain



Series: mini prompts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchildrain/pseuds/moonchildrain
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: mini prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218695
Kudos: 3





	i can't think straight with you

"Sung..?" The worry in his voice was hard to miss as was the look on Minho's face as he tried to get the younger male to look at him. It had been nearly a month since they'd had any sort of private time. To say that upset Minho would be understatement of the year. His head had been filled with thoughts from horrible to worse. Things that made it almost impossible to sleep as he tried to figure out where they had gone wrong.

Minho looked down again, his eyes searching for something, anything that could ease his mind. "Jisung- Sungie, please.. Please look at me.." He whispered, reaching a hand out and tentatively tugging at Jisung's sleeve. He could feel tears building in his eyes and threatening to spill over despite his attempts to keep them away. His heart was in his throat. Stomach in knots as he tugged at his sleeve again only to be stopped by another hand. The sudden contact startled the older male, making him jump back slightly. A small, hopeful, smile on his face as he bent down a bit. "Sungie..?" He tried, roughly wiping at his cheek when he felt a tear slip down. He felt stupid and incredibly small. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Hyung."

The relief that flowed through Minho's system was immediate as he knelt down, nodding. "Yes?"

He listened as Jisung cleared his throat once, twice, a third time before finally raising his head to make eye contact. His eyes were rimmed red and glossy like he had been crying. Which, Minho supposed, could be true. Out of the two of them Jisung had always been more comfortable in his emotions. It was one of the things that had drawn Minho to him in the first place. It was also what had rattled him the most when he had suddenly shut himself off.

"I'm sorry, I can't- we can't.. This wasn't supposed to happen-" Jisung stopped, cutting himself off as he tried to focus on something else. Minho watched as his gaze became unfocused for a moment. As if he were looking through him instead of directly at him.

"What wasn't..?"

...

"..Us."

The silence that followed was deafening. Minho could feel his heart as it shattered and spilled in his chest. Hot tears started to cascade down his cheeks as he shook his head.

"You don't mean that, Jisung. You can't-"

"Can't what?" Jisung's eyes had grown wild and so very sad. He looked as scared and vulnerable as Minho felt. Like a child lost in the park.

"You can't just say things like that. Not after everything.. right?"

"Min.. you knew from the beginning that this was wrong. We can't keep doing this, we can't keep being.. whatever this is, while acting like it's nothing. I can barely function properly like this. I can't even _think_ straight with you. Do you know how hard it is to go from being 100% sure about everything to suddenly being unsure about the most important thing in my life?"

"Most important?"

"I'm not done speaking."

The hostility in Jisung's tone made Minho shuffle back a bit. Surprise written clearly across his features. "I'm sorry.."


End file.
